leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
For the latest patch, see: . *Last patch: 14th August. *Things that are crossed out have been implemented and subsequently removed. *For more, please see Future Content. Please note: *Some of these changes have only affected the Air Client and do not affect functionality (tooltips have changed, but not the skills themselves). *Some of these changes have only affected the Game Client, but have not updated the tooltips (tooltips have the old description, but skills have changed). New Features * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. * (Unknown) Despite being claimed as fixed in the Season 3 patch, invisible skill shots caused by the fog of war should be a thing of the past. *The champion browser has been updated. * You can now "Undo" your store purchases/sales to refund the entire cost. This action can be performed multiple times, allowing you to backtrack a whole chain of purchases/sales. Leaving the shop or performing a game influencing action will clear the transaction history (essentially preventing you from undoing). ** Undoing an economy item will return any gold earned. ** Consumables that are automatically consumed (6 item slots) cannot be refunded. *New "Teamfight UI" in the spectator/replay client. *Baron Nashor and Dragon respawn timers in the spectator client. Skins * * * (legendary) * The blue caster minion's models have been modified (affecting classic, harrowing and snowdown skins). Pending in-game differences, this could just be optimization. Champions ;Tooltip Updates *The following skills now state "minions and monsters" where they previously only stated "minions". This is coming late after the season 3 changes where minions and monsters where heavily distinguished. So far as I can tell, the functionality is unchanged. ** ** * **Now states "First and Second Cast:" as the same effect, rather than listing each separately. ; * **Scoring a kill will now consume all the stacks instead of half of them (still grants 3 gold per stack consumed). ; *Attack damage per level increased to 3.5 from 3.1. *HP/5 increased to 6.5 from 4.5. ; *Attack speed per level to 2% from 2.75%. * **Damage reduction increased to 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70% from 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 %. * **Now grants 10% bonus attack damage at all ranks, changed from 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 / 15 %. * ** Champion kills and assists will reduce the remaining cooldown of Master Yi's basic abilities by 70%. ; *Basa mana reduced. *Mana per level reduced. * **Damage changed to 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 . **Slow no longer decays. **Now has a minimum throw distance of 400 units. **Axes now sticks to walls and structures if the axe would land inside. **Neutral monsters hit be the axe will be ignored by unit collision for a short time. * **Attack damage changed to 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 from 7 / 14 / 21 / 28 / 35 . **No longer grants spell vamp. **Life steal reduced to 8 / 10.5 / 13 / 15.5 / 18 % from 9 / 12 / 15 / 18 / 21 %. **Now also grants 1% enhanced healing from all sources for every 2% health Olaf is missing. **Mana cost reduced to 25 from 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60. * **Cooldown increased **Damage reduced at at later ranks **Cost reduced at later ranks **Basic attacks now lower the cooldown of Reckless Swing * **New Passive: Olaf gains 10 / 25 / 40 armor and magic resistance. **Revised Active: Olaf removes all disables from himself and becomes immune to them for the next 5 seconds. During this time, Olaf loses the passive bonus but gains attack damage and his attacks will splash. **Mana cost removed. **Cooldown changed to 120 / 100 / 80 from 100. ; * **Riven's hitbox during Broken Wings has been improved. **The third cast now knocks-up instead of knocks-back. **Partial Bug Fix/Partial Support of Bug: Broken Wings will no longer pass through terrain on the first and second cast, but will continue to pass through terrain on the third cast (all three accounts were previously a bug). No-clipping on the third cast has been improved. ; * **Shield lowered to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 from 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250. ; * **Base damage changed to 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 from 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80. ; * **No longer grants 50% tenacity for the duration. **Will now remove slows on activation. Dominion/TT Specific ; * **Cooldown increased to 120 / 110 / 100 from 110 / 95 / 80. ; * **Bonus resists reduced to 2 / 4 / 6 from 4 / 6 / 8. * **Cooldown increased to 120 / 110 / 100 from 120 / 105 / 90. ; * **Cast range lowered to 500 from 550. **Cooldown is 8 seconds flat, from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. Items ; *Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60 seconds. *Enabled on Dominion (now available on all game modes). ; *Removed. ; *New Recipe: + + 500 gold = 2175 gold *Attack damage lowered to 50 from 65. ; *Combine cost increased to 500g from 375g. *Total cost increased to 2750g from 2625g. ; *New Recipe: + + 500g = 1200g *Now grants 20 armor instead of 200 health. *Combine cost lowered to 375g from 590g. *No longer grants Icy. * Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. ; *Total cost lowered by 215g. *Now grants 30 armor instead of 275 health. *No longer grants Icy. * Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. *(Still Dominion/Proving Grounds only.) *(Still has the active.) ; *Total cost lowered to 3628g from 3843g. *Now grants 30 armor instead of 250 health. *Movement speed lowered to 8% from 10%. *No longer grants Icy. * Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. *Spellblade bonus damage increased to 200% from 150%. ; *New Recipe: + + + 950 = 3300g. Pending :The following changes were removed from PBE in preparation for the live patch, but was promised to returned. ; *Various VFX updates, particularly for Focused Resolve/Renewal. * **Basic attacks against champions will now reduce the cooldown by 2 seconds, as with abilities. * **Slow changed to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % from 25% at all ranks. ; *Minor kit rework. Please refer to the PBE tab on the champion's profile. Category:Blog posts